


Can't Get Fooled Again

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen/Danneel, watersports. She pisses on him while they're fucking, and whether or not it's planned, they both really get off on it. Bonus points for Danneel dirtytalking and being kinda toppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Fooled Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/); title from, uh, George W. Bush.

"Wait." Danneel toed Jensen in the back of the head and grabbed at his hands, where they held her hips firmly in his lap. "Jensen, stop for a second."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and finished his thrust – dragging his dick over the front wall of her cunt again and cranking up the pressure building low in her belly – before stopping, deep inside her body. Danneel felt too full, like the tingling in her pussy started spreading to her bladder, and they both panted for a moment, motionless, while she waited out the urge to pee. He was flushed, with color high in his cheeks and his lips still shiny from eating her out earlier, and his breath never slowed. Danneel'd lost track of how long he'd been fucking her, steady and constant, but she knew it was longer than usual.

They both could have come long ago, if fast had been the goal, but after she mentioned – in passing, honestly, not aiming for a marathon but just as a point of interest during a too-cheesy K-Y commercial – that she'd never gotten off from penetration alone, it seems like Danneel blinked and somehow the TV was off and they were naked, with Jensen slinging her knees over his shoulders and licking her cunt open.

"Yet," he'd said, into her, "you haven't _yet_." And Danneel had gasped, and gripped his hair as well as she could, and held on while he wound her up.

"Y'okay, babe?" Jensen asked now. He slid one hand up, along the outside of her thigh, and she shivered as he traced his fingers underneath her knee.

"Yeah, just –" She shook her head on the pillow, and sweat trickled from one temple down the side of her face. "Feel like I have to piss."

It seemed silly to be embarrassed by telling him that, considering what they were up to, but Danneel still expected him to blush or blanch, or at least ask if she needed to stop and run to the bathroom. When Jensen smiled instead, and rolled his hips slowly against hers, she frowned at him.

"Earlier?" he asked.

Danneel nodded.

"Still feel that way?"

She paused, then shook her head. "No, I guess it stopped."

Jensen grinned and thrust fully again, pulling his cock almost all the way out of her and scraping over her g-spot on his way back in. She frowned and shifted her hips, trying to hump further onto him even though she didn't know if that was the best idea.

"I've heard it can feel like that." He withdrew slightly, met her gaze, and raised his eyebrows. When Danneel bit her lip and nodded, he pulled all the way out and fucked into her again. "If you're not used to coming this way."

"You've heard?" Now that she thought about it, it did sound familiar. Danneel gasped as he hit her g-spot again, then she stopped worrying and started rocking to meet his thrusts.

He smirked and cut his eyes to the side. "Read, maybe."

Danneel laughed. The pressure started to build again, tension tingling from her cunt into her bladder, and this time, she gasped and worked herself harder onto his dick. "You're sure?"

"When was –" He broke off when Danneel grabbed at her breasts, dragging her palms over her nipples and then squeezing them, and he didn't keep speaking until she tapped her foot against the back of his head again. "When'd you go last?" he finished.

"After lunch." They both glanced out the window at the dark sky, and Jensen paused his thrusts again.

"But seriously, if you wanna stop –"

"Nuh uh buddy, not this close." Danneel let go of one tit and trailed that hand down her torso. She rolled her hips until Jensen joined her again, and when she pressed on her lower belly, she imagined she could feel him, working inside her. The pressure kept growing, tight and hot around his dick, and maybe she'd never felt this before, but that didn't mean she didn't know it was going somewhere explosive. "It's, I'm – almost, Jensen, you can't stop until I get there, you got me almost there, you have to keep going –"

He bit his bottom lip and straightened his back, tugging her higher and thrusting harder, and Danneel gave a huge, gasping sob in response. His hands on her waist almost hurt, but that squeeze just emphasized the pressure in her cunt.

Danneel felt herself tighten up slightly, on the very edge of coming, and she pulled out all her own tricks to get herself there. She fumbled her hand around to press her thumb just above her pelvic bone, where she could put pressure on her g-spot from the outside, and bore down, holding her breath and further opening her cunt to Jensen. He gasped and thrust into her two more times, and the tension in her body spun to an almost impossible twist before shattering.

Danneel clenched hard as she came, and her body's jumpy, jittery release made her head spin. She kept bucking up against Jensen and it felt like waves of warmth spread out from her cunt as it pulsed, up her belly and down her thighs.

She hadn't finished twitching with aftershocks when she realized Jensen was staring at her, wide-eyed, as he kept going. His thrusts had turned sloppy-fast during her orgasm and they never smoothed back out. His hips slapped noisily against hers, and as Danneel lay back, panting, she recognized the sudden tang in the air --

\-- and the dampness of the sheets, which rubbed wet against the small of her back where they'd been dry a few minutes ago. And the dampness on her upper thighs, and pooling in her belly button and against the underside of her boobs. And the wonderful, almost aching relief in her body, that was so much more than just the rush of coming.

"Holy fucking christ," she said, and jerked her gaze back to Jensen's face.

He nodded furiously and let go of one hip. He drug his hand over hers, still held low on her belly, and they both slipped in the – in the _piss_, christ, still clinging to her skin.

"Danneel, did you really –" He broke off into a moan and finally got his thumb on her clit. Neither of them had touched her there since they got past the foreplay, and she moaned back at him at the contact. Jensen worked her in fast, sloppy circles, much the same as he thrust into her, and Danneel jabbed her own thumb at her g-spot again, trying to match the rhythm of his hips and not caring that she failed at it.

"Yeah," she said, and tightened her cunt around him this time. "I did, I did, we were wrong, I totally did have to piss and I did, I did it right here all over you –"

Jensen closed his eyes like he was in pain, made his Dean's-about-to-cry face, and pulled her hard up against him. His entire body shook when he started to come, and Danneel clenched as tightly as she could manage, gasping at the effort.

"You were fucking me so good could I didn't even know," she said, and he moaned, still bucking into her. Danneel shoved his thumb off her clit to get her own fingers in the action, pinching herself lightly with one hand and rubbing back and forth with the fingers of the other. "And it just made it better – and, and I've never, it's never been that good before, I –"

She stopped her babbling when she came again, not nearly as intensely as earlier but still fast enough on her first orgasm's heels that it almost felt like too much.

Jensen was watching her when she opened her eyes again; she couldn't remember when she'd shut them. Sweat dripped down his face, his abs shone where she'd rubbed herself against them, and his mouth hung open as he panted. Danneel twitched one leg and he shook his head, then held her knees as he lowered her back to the bed, carefully not pulling out. Their chests slid slickly together when Jensen sank on top of her and Danneel felt herself flush, hot and red, as he leaned to kiss her.

"You never said you were into that," he said, talking into her mouth, and Danneel shut her eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you." She shifted uncomfortably; his full weight on top of her just pushed her further into the wet, cooling sheets, and she wanted a shower, and to get away from him for a moment. Now her head was clearing, she couldn't really believe she'd done all that.

"Hmm." He kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip, then hummed, then kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. When he turned slightly away, pressing their foreheads together instead of their mouths, Danneel kept her eyes closed. "Best you've ever come, you said?"

She frowned but settled her hands in the small of his back. The skin there was wet, but she was relatively sure it could only be with sweat. "We should get up," she said.

Jensen raised up on his elbows, letting air between them to further chill the mess on her skin, but didn't get off her until she opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"It was sorta hot," Jensen said. She tried to keep her face calm as he pecked her on the forehead and then climbed off her, off the bed. She watched him walk gingerly to the bathroom, holding his arms away from his body and taking wider steps than usual. He left the door open and turned on the shower. Danneel sighed before sitting up, stripping the bed, and following him.

Jensen took a leak with his head tipped back, face to the ceiling, and steam already rose around him. Danneel paused with one hand on the doorframe and tried to hear when his stream of water slowed, and then stopped. She watched him shake off, and when he glanced over his shoulder, she found a grin for him, easy as anything.

"I thought it was hot, too," she said, and stepped into the shower. The water roared around her for a moment, rinsing her clean, and then he joined her, hands hot again on her body.


End file.
